1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for compensating for distortion of a transmitter array in a radio communication system, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is an increasing demand for low-carbon and eco-friendly Base Stations (BSs). To meet these demands, BSs are implemented in the form of integration of antennas and Radio Frequency (RF) units.
BSs use a beamforming scheme to efficiently implement high-speed data transmission, and use a transmitter array scheme to use a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) scheme. For BSs using the transmitter array scheme, all of its multiple modules need to be included in the existing antenna box. Thus, implementing a transmitter array with small low-power RF devices is a new technical challenge.
The transmitter array is implemented in a structure of performing a pre-distortion operation. In this structure, a Digital Pre-Distorter (DPD) is connected to each of Power Amplifiers (PAs) included in the transmitter array on a one-to-one basis to perform the pre-distortion operation.
However, in this structure where a DPD is connected to each of power amplifiers included in the transmitter array to perform a pre-distortion operation, one power amplifier needs to use one DPD, causing an increase in the external size of the transmitter array, an increase in the hardware complexity, and an increase in the cost and power.